In Your Spotlight
by Firecat21870
Summary: Bonna has sacrificed herself to stop Springtrap from destroying Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Toy Bonnie has sunken into depression over his sister's death. but Bonna and Springtrap had survived, when Springtrap finds out Baby's darkest secret and wants to destroy the pizzeria, it is up to everyone to protect their home from this new threat... (sequel to lost)
1. Chapter 1

In Your Spotlight

Prologue

In the old burnt down warehouse's rubble, a Shadow lifted its head up to the cloud covered moon, his gaze went back to the rubble. **"Where are you…"** he whispered pulling blackened chunks of rock and twisted metal aside until he saw a charred pink arm in the rocks and ashes. He began to dig faster and soon an animatronic was revealed in the broken and burnt rubble. **"Bonna… Bonna, why did you do this? Why did** _ **I**_ **do this?"** he whispered holding her close as tears welled in the shadows eyes. Bonna didn't respond or move. The shadow felt a shadowy tear roll down him and land on the ground in front of him. In the dim light of dusk, a broken lullaby echoed into the rapidly darkening sky.

After it ended, a single cracked violet eye opened and a static filled whisper filled the night " _S-sss-spring_ …" Bonna rasped. Springtrap smiled weakly and phased into the very damaged rabbit before him. They moved slowly, each movement sent their systems into protest. Bonna limped awkwardly through the forest, her memory of how to get home guiding them. As they walked slowly, the moon passed until weak sunlight shone between the branches of the forest.

Finally they stumbled into bright sunlight, their sensors flaring as they recoiled from the sunlight. Once they opened their eyes, Freddy Fazbear's pizza was in view of them. They looked at their damaged body and continued to limp and stagger towards their home.

~ In the pizzeria ~

Bon watched the sister location bots perform but a flash of something caught his eye. Looking out the window he thought he saw a pink blur retreat into the forest but shook it off as Ballora stepped off the stage. Smiling wearily he felt Ballora's arms wrap around him as she kissed his cheek. The kids ran off as the others joined Bon. "Hey! No displays of affection around the children, unless I approve!" Baby said teasingly as Bon shrugged off Ballora's embrace.

Ballora and Baby shared a concerned glance as Bon headed backstage only to find Bonnie there holding his guitar and his own. "Hey bon, what's wrong with you, thinking of sis?" Bonnie said cleaning the Toy's guitar as Bon sat on a crate.

"Yes, I think I saw something, but I think I need to switch to decaf coffee cuz I'm missing her too much." Bon replied standing up and taking his guitar from his older brother's hand. Bonnie nodded and they made small talk as they cleaned their guitars. "I think you should stop drinking coffee all the same" Bonnie said as they put their guitars on their respective stands. "Maybe… but what would I drink then?" Bon replied. Bonnie laughed and flicked his brother's ear "well, how about you ask that lovely chicken of yours what else you can drink besides coffee, maybe carrot juice!" Bonnie teased. Bon scowled and had to jump to flick Bonnie's ear since Bonnie was a foot and a half taller than the toy. "No! Chic would just slap me and yell that I was flirting! Than Ballora would come and the others would laugh as she scolded me about flirting with girls other than her!" Bon said crossing his arms and lowering his ears, his eyes looking down. Bonnie looked down as Bon stood up and strode away

~ Fazbear's pizza: basement ~

Bon looked to the spirits of the six children around him as they frowned. Bon smiled and he played a soft song on his guitar as the spirits looks of remorse hardened and bon stopped. "Why do you hold onto your anger? _He_ is dead and won't hurt you" the rabbit asked the oldest kid stepped forward and said "we feel our anger because he is not dead, he _will_ escape hell and Freddy and the others won't let me kick his a-" the spirit said but Bon said sharply. "don't use that kind of language around me!" The kid looked down but Bon tilted the kid's face up, anger smoldering in his green eyes, it was a whole new side of the toy that the children had seen. "Where is she?! Bring me Elisha's spirit! I need to speak with her! Now timothy!" Bon said, his voice like a whip, cracking through the air. Timothy nodded and ran off to find the child's spirit. Elisha came to Bon, the shadowy spirit nodded and said softly "Let me uphold my part of the deal, but you must let me reside in you" Elisha said softly. Bon nodded and the spirit phased into him.

~ In the forest ~

Springtrap dug around the rubble until a familiar mask was revealed "aha! He won't mind me using his parts to repair Bonna…" he said but noticed a trapdoor in the rubble with one of Ennard's hands on it. "Hmmm… I wonder what he was doing to try to escape. Huh, oh well. He's dead anyway, it doesn't matter…" he said dragging the broken body away and climbing down into a room full of bots. "Hmmm? What have they been hiding?" Springtrap wondered aloud seeing a line of animatronics, but the one that stood out the most was an exact replica of Baby, but its eyes were blue. _That_ had grabbed his interest out of all the other bots.

Curious, he turned on a black wolf animatronic, fiery orange eyes opened up as sparks flew around the shadow of the rabbit as the wolf came online. The pupils snapped to Springtrap and a deep voice growled "Who…are you! What happened!?" Springtrap smiled as he recognized the chains on all the animatronics. "I am someone you know, Bane the Wolf. I am… Springtrap!" Springtrap said. Bane began to thrash in the chains as Springtrap backed up and accidentally hit the shock button as all the animatronics were covered in electricity. In a heartbeat, snarls and roars were heard as they were awoken from 39 years of being deactivated. Springtrap noticed a variety of bots until he saw at the end, one cage of shackles were broken apart. The plate above it that told who it was read "Archlight the Wolf". Springtrap looked to Bane and to the shackles and asked "who is Archlight?", before the wolf could reply, a whimper was heard as springtrap noticed a deactivated falcon bot, not a animatronic, but a metal version of a falcon, A light blue Vixen was crouched near it, her amber gaze bore something familiar about her. The plate read "Siliva the vixen" the feminine fox looked up at springtrap in fear as she whispered one word through her damaged voice box "f-f-faz…-b-b-b-b-bear…", Springtrap looked in shock at a discarded item in the vixen's paw, when he reached for it, Siliva pulled away hissing. Springtrap sighed as he walked back to Bane as they began to talk.

"You want to help me take them down? But kill the rabbits, they need to die." Springtrap said as he unshackled the animatronics, all of them but a weasel animatronic "hm. A performance bot. why is he down here around war bots? And the harp seal don't look so powerful either. Bet they were taken prisoner… I'll leave them to rot" Springtrap said gathering the bot's he had freed. "Tonight, we prepare for war, tomorrow, we march!" Springtrap yelled as he raised his fist to the ceiling of the room. Roars of agreement followed the rabbit's words. Little did they know, Bonna waited in the shadows and fled when she realized what springtrap was planning…

A/N

Hello! I'm back and with more excitement than before! What is Springtrap planning and what is Siliva's secret? Lol I know the answer but you can send me reviews with your guesses! I own Bane, Siliva, the Harp seal mentioned, Archlight and Bonna. The weasel mentioned in the story is from wes27, thank you to him! Firecat out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: memories, secrets and system errors

Freddy noticed Bon walk out of the basement, but something was off. Freddy noticed how in the dim light of the doorway to the basement, Bon's movements seemed slow and jerky. Afraid for the toy, he called out to one of the minireenas to get Ballora as he thought bon was malfunctioning. The chosen bot leapt gracefully away to get the larger dancer. Freddy sighed as he watched the bot, afraid to get close in case the rabbit snapped.

Moments later Ballora ran into the room with the BityBabs and the minireenas, Baby followed seconds later along with Freddie and Foxetta. The four larger bots shooed away their smaller companions as they gathered around the rabbit. Bon's head jerked to Ballora and then to Baby, he uttered one word to himself. "No…" it was strained as if he was defying his programing. Ballora and Baby's face plates snapped open and shut in worry as Freddie approached the toy.

Bon's head twitched violently as he tried to lunge at Freddy, the bear dodged the toy but was unprepared for the left uppercut that hit his jaw. Bon moved for another attack but was grabbed by Foxy and mangle. Foxy held the toy back calmly as mangle slapped the toy across the face. The motion triggered Ballora and foxetta to step in, the two white vixens faced each other as foxy allowed baby and Ballora to deactivate the struggling toy. Ballora picked up the rabbit as Bonnie walked in. the older rabbit's jaw dropped as he saw Freddy on the ground with his jaw knocked loose and hanging by one hinge, along with foxy trying to stop the two bickering vixen sisters. "What happened?!" Bonnie roared, everyone turned to the rabbit guiltily except for Jeremey, who was running system tests on Bon to figure what had happened.

"G-guys… y-you might want to see this…" Jeremy said breaking the silence. Everyone turned to see the guard looking at his laptop screen that showed blinking _system error_ signs covering a system model of Toy Bonnie. Everyone stared in shock as Jeremy told them that due to a loss of memories and a system bug, several fatal errors were showing. Baby and Ballora looked in a mix of horror and guilt at the sight. "Why now?" baby whispered as Ballora covered her face. Bonnie was completely still, not even the slightest twitch of his ears were seen, an expression of utter horror and fear was transfixed on his features. After a silence, Foxetta broke it by whispering "m-m-memory loss… why did this happen. Wait… Ennard!" the older vixen growled. Her younger counterpart, mangle stared at the older vixen in shock. "I can retrieve the memories. It looks like there are only three files missing…" Jeremy said as he clicked the 'retrieve files button'. And everyone held their breath, waiting…

~ Sister Location ~

Springtrap looked to the bot in front of him, the model was still and he noticed blood was staining her metal casing, dark stains from an unknown past. Bane shifted nervously by the chains, the wolf was afraid of the Baby model. Springtrap looked to the other bots around him and said softly "Activate her, don't unchain her, yet." Bane shifted back and turned the bot on. Blue eyes flickered on as the bot looked straight into springtrap. "Who are you?! Why am I not scooped? Or dead for the matter?!" she said and noticed the chains. "Oh… that's what they did…" she muttered before turning her gaze to Bane "get me out you imbecilic! Or I will kill you!" she spat, but springtrap laughed. "Doesn't look that way, plus bane won't take orders from an ideot like you" he said, baby's rusted faceplates opened and shut, as most Funtime models did when angry. "I will have you know that I have-" Baby said but was cut off by springtrap interrupting. "Killed a person, yea I have too. See" springtrap said opening his jaw to reveal the rotted corpse inside him. Baby smirked as she slapped him. Bane looked in anger and shoved the baby model back. Baby grinned but springtrap grabbed her by the arm and swung her against her chains. Baby looked in anger and shock. Put the axe pressed against her neck made her look soften. "Enough… I activated you, we need you to help defeat the sister location and Fazbear's…" Bane growled pressing the blade to the rusted animatronic. Baby pushed the axe away. "Did you say…? Fazbear's? And did my ears hear about the dreadful replacement of mine?!" she spat, blue eyes narrowed on anger. Bane and springtrap nodded, "Will you help us?" Springtrap asked. Baby nodded, her eyes hardening. "Yes, I wanted to rid that stupid replacement anyway. So I will help take them down!" she spoke. Springtrap nodded as Bane cut the chains away.

Baby flexed her arms and stepped towards a sealed shut room. She opened it to reveal an old show stage, she smiled to herself as she ran a hand on the fading painted walls in the room. Springtrap watched her as she started dancing to music that only she could hear. Soon he felt his thoughts drift to Bonna and to his time with her, he was unaware that he had started up his music box, the broken notes broke the silence. Baby looked towards him and paused as she stepped to him. Springtrap stopped the music box and Baby spoke. "I can fix that for you, Spring Bonnie." She said, Springtrap looked in surprise "how did you know?" he whispered. Baby looked to her feet "I… I was built to replace Fazbear's as the best children place. But my creator, he… he had a daughter. But she did not know what I could do… on her 9th party… an event happened… known as _the bite of 83'_ …" she spoke softly. "The child I killed…Elisha, she had no body or animatronic to reside in. so Elisha went to Fazbear's, other murdered children sprits were there. We began a project, an animatronic named Ennard. We sacrificed ourselves to try and fix are mistake. 2 years after the bite, Mr. Afton returned. He scrapped our place and sent us underground. We were abandoned and ordered to be scrapped. But it never happened… I continued the project. Putting my friend's lives to an end in the scooping room. Finally, Ennard was almost complete. We messed up and her voice was male, he knew I was needed to be scooped as well. All I remember was the scooping room light flashing and a shock, one like we have experienced through the years of torture after being sent underground. Why it happened, I never understood. Then, the scooper moving, but no pain of dismemberment occurred. Now I know that I was taken to the chained room. Where wronged models lay to decay…" Baby spoke softly of her years laying neglected and abandoned, as her rage grew every passing day. Springtrap smiled _this is the kind of anger needed to fuel an army…_ he thought as he walked back to the main room, to find Siliva and the weasel, what was his name? Wesley, they were gone…

~Meanwhile…~

 _ **File_name:_birth_day_party_september_17_1983_**_

 _ **Successfully recovered**_

 _ **File_name:_unknown_event_**_

 _ **Successfully recovered**_

 _ **File_name_?_**_

 _ **Unsuccessfully recovered**_

…

 _ **Now Rebooting**_

 _ **Please wait…**_

A/N

Ooh, Yay cliffhanger, ish. Ok from now on I will make each chapter at least 1000 or 950, or 1200 words. That is about it, so... peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Broken gears and broken minds

 _Bon woke up, but everything was fuzzy, he recognized the sister location but something was off. He saw himself and Bonna performing on a stage. But he then knew what was off, they looked like Funtime models. Bon watched their face plates shift as they sang to kids. Bon watched and before long, the scene changed…_

 _Bon rushed through the crowds of children to get to circus gallery, but he had no clue why. A little girl was walking up to an unfamiliar looking baby model, its eyes were blue. Through the music bon heard baby speak "hello little one… would you like some, ice cream?" she said. The girl nodded and baby's chest opened up, a claw holding ice cream came out and the girl stepped forward. A giant metal claw came and snagged the girl, dragging her into the Baby model's suit…_

Bon woke up screaming and with tears rolling down his face, foxetta ran into the room as fast as Foxy. "Bon! What's wrong?!" the vixen said as Bon continued to cry, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. "Bon!" bonnie cried out running to his younger brother, Bon looked to Bonnie and flung himself at the older rabbit, crying harder than ever into the lavender rabbit's suit. Baby ran into the room with Ballora, all three Funtime bots looked to each other before Baby asked calmly "ok, foxetta, bonnie. WHAT HAPPENED AND WHY IS BON CRYING?!" she yelled. Foxetta snapped her jaw and said "Baby, he woke up screaming and when I found him he was crying. Than Bonnie came in and Bon just flung himself at him and Bon cried into his suit" the vixen said. Bonnie nodded as he gently rocked the sobbing rabbit in his arms. Baby stepped forward but Bon screamed "NONONONO! GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME! _ **MURDERER!**_ _"_ the intensity of the rabbit's scream brought the rest of the pizzeria running into the room. Bonnie looked in fear and concern at Bon, his hands clamped over his ears. Freddy looked to the toy rabbit as Bon continued to sniffle and cry from the comforting arms of his brother, Baby and the other sister location bots had left after Bonnie yelled at them for scaring the toy.

Bon felt fingers wrap around his shoulder, he jumped and turned his teary gaze to the marionette. It looked to the toy and bon heard it speak _"Toy Bonnie… I know what you have just seen, I had long ago tried to remove the memories to try to protect you from what has happened in your past…"_ Bon nodded and felt a feather light touch applied to his forehead. He felt his systems shut down into sleep mode as he fell asleep cradled in Bonnie's arms.

"Baby, Ballora! I need to speak with you." Freddy called. Aiden, who was cleaning tables, looked up. "I can get them, Mr. Fazbear sir." He said bounding off. Moments later the two bots ran into the room. "Yes Freddy?" Ballora asked. Freddy nodded, "Baby, Ballora. Why was bon calling you murderers?" he asked. Baby's face plates shifted as she tightened her grip on her microphone. Ballora's face plates shifted slightly as she backed away slightly. "W-why?" Baby said, fear flashing in her features. Freddy noticed the fear in their faces and said gently. "I need to know what happened that made Bon afraid, you know as well as I do how unstable he is, first Bonna's loss, than this mess happens. Please Baby, Ballora, I need to know." The bear said. Baby started to tremble as she slowly shook her head, the shaking increasing. Ballora stepped toward the bot, trying to soothe her. Baby's face plates began to flash open and shut as tears ran down her face. Then she murmured to herself "why did that happen…how can I carry a legacy after what she did… I-I can't do half the things she could do…" Ballora could only watch as Freddy backed away. "I-I'm sorry Baby… I didn't mean to upset you." He said leaving. He walked back into the kitchen where Chica was humming while she prepared for opening. "Freddy… what did they say?" Chica asked, Freddy shook his head "all that I can figure out is what is causing the problem is affecting Baby too." He said softly as he wondered what had happened to them…

~Location: Unknown~

Siliva held onto the locket around her neck as she placed the silver key inside. When she heard the click, she felt a photo fall into her hand. It was a picture of Foxy and her together along with Freddy and Toy Freddy making faces in the background while Mangle kissed Foxy's cheek. She felt a tear run down her face as she gripped the faded picture as memories found her.

" _Catch me if you can big bro!" a young Siliva said running from Foxy. Foxy laughed as he chased her, his eyepatch blocking his view of the plastic sword Siliva held as she knocked him over. Foxy laughed as he got up, Siliva stuck her tongue out at him as she ran away. Foxy dusted himself off as he chased after her, only to run into Toy Freddy. The carmel bear scowled as he was knocked over "watch it! I just bought this new top hat!" the bear snarled shoving Foxy back. Siliva laughed as she darted in front of Fred as he moved to strike Foxy. "That's enough Fred. Foxy didn't mean it, it was his eyepatch!" she said coming to his aid. Foxy nodded as he pulled off his eye patch "aye, the lass be right" he said. Fred nodded and strode off, probably to complain to his older brother. Siliva laughed as suddenly Fred tripped foxy and he landed face-first in the concrete…_

" _Siliva! Run!" foxy yelled as the factory was ablaze, Siliva watched foxy shove Bonnie out as the fox dove back into the burning building to get their friends. Siliva heard sirens wail and foxy did not return. Crying, Siliva ran into the building as the entrance collapsed. Seconds later she heard Foxy's hook scraping against the wood of a wall, she ran and kicked away some debris to reach him. "Foxy! Go!" Siliva yelled holding a collapsed slab of stone up, just big enough for the pirate and BB to crawl under. "Siliva, what are ye doing?!" foxy cried, Siliva smiled "I'm helping my brother. Go now foxy, go on…" Siliva said once he was out "I not be leavin' ye lass! No" foxy yelled trying to take the burden from her shoulders, Siliva shook her head. "No, not this time Brother. I love you, don't forget me Foxy. Goodbye…" Siliva said shoving him away from the flames, the unbalance of weight caused the rock to collapse and flames engulfed her. A single hand stuck out. Clutched in it was a picture of the two foxes together on a beach. Foxy cried as he screamed, digging and scraping at the stone, trying to save his sister. Freddy, Fred, Mangle, Bonnie, Chica and Toy Chica tried to help but to no avail. Only when Freddy deactivated him and loaded him back onto the truck did foxy realize Siliva was gone Siliva cried months later when she stared into Archlight's smiling face, she had been rebuilt but she had lost the one bot she loved the most, Foxy. Now, she would start again with new friends and a new purpose in life…_

A/n

Ok, I almost teared up while writing this. Just for clarification, Foxy and Siliva are siblings, so is Mangle and Foxetta. Mangle and foxy are not related and neither are Foxetta and Siliva. The reasons are that I am a HUGE shipper of FoxyXMangle, it would be wrong if they were siblings. This chapter contains a nod to the Sister Location minigame, can YOU spot what I'm going at?


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N plz someone stop me, I need to get a life, plus I can't stop writing new chapters for this story! This chapter focuses mainly on Foxy, Mangle and Foxetta.)

Chapter 3: Mangle's curse: Forever broken on the inside

Foxetta looked at her hands, she heard Ballora trying to comfort Baby as the clown has had another breakdown before a show that morning and another before they closed. The last one, Ballora was busy watching over Bon, relieving the minireenas and Bonnie of their duty of watching the toy for a while. Foxetta felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see her sister hug her. "I know how it feels Foxetta. I'm worried about them too." Mangle said softly, reading the older Vixen's mind. Foxetta nodded, glad to know her younger sister felt the same way about the situation. "Thank you…Vixy…" Foxetta said softly. Mangle looked slightly shocked and bowed her head slightly. Foxetta looked at her and put an arm around her shoulders, "what is it sis?" she asked. Mangle shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. "I-I-it's j-just… I have n-not been called that in… a very long time, only you call me by my real name anymore…" Mangle replied softly as she wiped the tears away. Foxetta nodded and took her sister's hand as she stood up, Mangle smiled as she walked off to kids cove.

Halfway down a hall she gasped as she felt searing agony rip through her as she staggered and fell. Trying not to cry out, she grasped the wall with her claws, leaving behind long claw marks. She tried to stand up, only to find her legs would not function properly. Her joints started to lock up as gears loosened, letting out a silent scream of pain and despair she thrashed uncontrollably on the floor as the pain ripped her apart. She felt tears roll down her face as she lay under a spell of the agony. After what felt like hours, she lay still as the pain finally passed.

Crying to herself she crawled on all fours into kid's cove, where she hid in the shadows as she cried. It was not the first time this had happened, many times she had been tried to be repaired, each time she suffered the burden of forever being broken on the inside, no matter what she looked like. Nobody knew about this, except for Foxy. Mangle knew as this continued, she would fall apart anyway. It always happened eventually. "Why do they try to repair me… it only causes more pain and suffering to me…" she whispered.

"Because they be ignorant of what's going on around them. And they say looks matter." A voice replied.

Mangle looked up to see Foxy kneeling down to her level as she sat. "Oh Foxy, why do you say that. I'm guilty for scarring the pizzeria, and Jeremy was the victim…" she said softly as oil ran down her casing. "But that was in 1987 lass. We've all changed…" foxy replied softly as he wrapped his hands around her. "Foxy… can you let me think for a sec, I will be out in a minute." Mangle whispered, Foxy nodded and left. Shutting the door behind her, Mangle felt more and more pain slowly build up into the agony as her curse returned to finish the job. Springs and bolts flew wildly in her endoskeleton as she cried out in pain. The door burst open to reveal Foxetta running into the room "Vixy! Oh no! What's wrong?! You're malfunctioning! Ohgodohgodohgod! She said frantically as Mangle jerked and rolled around from the pain. She crawled painfully to Foxetta as the older vixen held her close, screaming for help as her face plates snapped open and close frantically. Foxy, Freddy, Fred, Chic, Chica, Freddie, Baby, Ballora and Aiden ran into the room. Foxy shoved everyone out of the way and dug his hook into Mangle's casing. Everyone leapt at the pirate but Foxetta drove them back. Between Mangle's loud screams everyone heard her say softly "foxy…p-p- please…-d-d-do I-I-it…." She whispered, tears rolling down her face. Foxy nodded and yelled at everyone but Foxetta to leave. Everyone unwillingly complied and Foxy looked around to see the three foxes were alone. He then proceeded to dig his hook into Mangle's casing while explaining to Foxetta what he was doing. "The reason she is like this is because her body has always been damaged beyond repair. A few years back our two night guards put their noggins together and put a solution where she could look fixed and new on the inside but her frame was compacted into her., right now I'm getting the lever that will trigger her to fall apart again. Aha!" he said pulling at a part of casing as it tore away revealing a control panel that read "repair" and "disrepair" foxy put his hook on the scanner screen and the screen read "Foxy the Pirate fox identified. Welcome Foxy." He then pressed a button and put Foxetta's hand on the scanner "Foxetta the Vixen added. Welcome Foxetta" Foxy then pulled the lever that read "Disrepair" and Mangle sprung apart to what she looked like in 87'.

"Thank you… Foxy" Mangle said softly letting her head fall to the floor, into Foxy's hands as he drew her close. "She will be deactivated for a few hours, so I suggest that you let her rest" Jeremy said picking up the fox. Foxy nodded as Jeremy put Mangle on a pile of pillows and covered her with a blanket. The three of them looked at the sleeping fox as they sat down on tables to talk softly. "I'm glad she won't suffer. Thank you Jeremy and Foxy" Foxetta said softly as she watched her little sister sleep. "I'm glad Vixy has someone to look out for her when I can't…" she added softly. "Oh? Her name's Vixy? Never knew" foxy said. Foxetta laughed "wait, wait, wait! You never knew her real name?! Wow! And you have dated my sister since 1986!" she said in her fit of laughter. "What?!" Jeremy said as he erupted in a fit of laughter with Foxetta. "What's so funny? Freddy asked walking in, he and Foxy exchanged a confused look as the vixen and the night guard were laughing. "Do you know what Mangle's real name is?" foxy asked. "Not a clue, always thought her name was Mangle, why?" Freddy replied causing Foxetta and Jeremy to laugh even harder while the fox and the bear looked confused.

A/N

This is just a little bit of backstory on Mangle for all of you wondering on how in this story Mangle looks fixed and in Lost she was in disrepair. It is simple, in Lost the edit to Mangle was not made so she was in disrepair. In In Your Spotlight, the edit was made. So that's why! Also, happy thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: battle preparations

~sister location~

Baby smiled to herself as she moved away from Springtrap, "try it now Springtrap." She said to the golden rabbit. Springtrap nodded and started up his music box, _kiss the rain_ 's notes floated softly from within the rabbit himself, it was clear and beautiful with no static or broken sounding notes. Once it was over, he looked in amazement at her. "how do you know how to…" he began but baby laughed, her Blue eyes soft and did not have a guarded look in them as before. "Fix music boxes? Ballora had one and I think Funtime Freddy had one too... you know... _Toreador's march_. I kinda feel bad they had to die. But what about the bot you love…Bonna, was her name?" Baby replied causing Springtrap to blush. "Ah, ummm… she is just… a friend! Yes! A very _very_ good friend!" he replied causing Baby's eyes to narrow. "Yes… a friend, a mere friend… nothing more?" she pressed, a bit of malice added to her tone. Springtrap sighed "no. just a friend, nothing else" he said blankly. Baby nodded but her blue gaze was full of interest, springtrap noticed. "What's on your mind?" he asked. "Oh…nothing." Baby replied, her faceplates shifting slightly in embarrassment. Springtrap nodded slightly and shook his head.

"Come on Baby, let's get ready for our battle. He said going out to the underground warehouse. "Bane, get their attention." Springtrap said. Bane nodded and yelled "ATTENTION! ATTENTION YOU BLITHERING IDEOTS! GENARAL SPRINGTRAP IS SPEAKING!" the gathered bots stopped their activities and marched in perfect sync to where the stack of metal crates were. "Ok! We are going to be attacking the pizzeria in 6 days' time! _**SO START TRAINING**_!" springtrap shouted. His words were met with an uproar, this spirit was what he needed, Fazbear's may be strong, but this time they were up against fiercer opponents than before. He jumped off the crate and growled "Bane, you're in charge of training these ideots." He said. Bane nodded and bared his fangs. "Got it Springtrap!" he replied turning to the bots. "Okay you numbskulls! Partner in pairs and hand on hand attack drill!" Bane bellowed. Springtrap nodded and walked off, the sound of metal on metal ringing in the air. Oh, he would win alright. And if he lost, Fazbear's would go down in flames with him and his army…

~In the Forest~

Archlight signaled to Wesley and Siliva, Icy nodded as he strode forward and peered into the factory in time to hear Springtrap's words. He ran back and said in a high pitched voice "we have 5 days to get to the pizzeria, or Springtrap will slaughter them" he reported. Archlight nodded and said to them "come on, we have no time to waste!" she said sharply running ahead, Siliva, Wesley and Icy behind her. Siliva had no trouble keeping pace with the wolf, Wesley and Icy had fallen a bit behind.

They kept running until the trees thinned out to reveal Fazbear's pizza, Archlight lifted her muzzle to the air and growled, the primal sound made Wesley shake slightly as Icy shook in fear. Siliva followed the wolf's example and caught something's scent, growling slightly she said "Bonna. She's here, and alive…" Wesley had heard rumors of Springtrap being Bonna's mate, from Archlight. But the rabbit was dead apparently. Archlight growled again, her hackles rising as she stepped forward "Bonna, we know you're alive. What happened?" she asked. Bonna stepped out from a patch of brambles, everyone gasped at her broken state. "s-spring…t-t-"she tried to say but Archlight put a hand on her shoulder. "No. come on, we have to get going now." Bonna nodded and said one clear word. "war…" Archlight nodded as Siliva deactivated Bonna and Archlight picked her up. Siliva and Archlight ran into the pizzeria, only to find the locked doors. Not wasting time, Siliva nodded to Archlight as they punched down the glass doors. Yells and shouts greeted them as Wesley held onto Bonna "Who the?!-" Freddy said until Bonnie ran into the room, wielding a crowbar, and dropped it on Freddy's foot.

"GODDANGITBONNIEWHATTHEHECKDOYOUTHINKYOURDOING?!" the bear screamed, causing Bon to run in, followed by Ballora and Baby. The trio fell to their knees as their gazes were fixed on Bonna. Bonnie looked to where their eyes were and poked Freddy, "look…" the rabbit breathed. Freddy slowly turned his head to see Wesley holding onto Bonna. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Bon crying along with Foxetta, Mangle, Foxy and the rest of the sister location bots. Bon slowly stepped forward, as did Foxy. Both fox and rabbit said one word "sister…" as they rushed to their sisters. Bon gently took Bonna in his arms and walked to parts and services, Bonnie and Baby following.

Meanwhile, Foxy held onto Siliva and his golden gaze never left hers. "Siliva, how are you still alive? You were crushed under that rock in the fire…" he asked, his voice devoid of all trace of his pirate accent. Mangle looked in shock at him until Foxy said softly, "Vixy, I never always had a pirate accent. Only Siliva knows that. I was programed with a pirate accent in me for performances, but a can talk without it, too." He said drawing Siliva close with his arm, the blue vixen nuzzling the older fox's suit. "Siliva. Tell me. How are you still alive, after you were crushed under the building?" Foxy said softly holding her close. Siliva nodded "I can tell you what happened" she said thoughtfully as she remembered the 15 long years after the accident…

 _Flames licked up everything around them as the factory they were in caught on fire. Siliva! Run!" foxy yelled as the factory was ablaze, Siliva watched foxy shove Bonnie out as the fox dove back into the burning building to get their friends. Siliva heard sirens wail, but foxy did not return. Holding back tears, Siliva ran into the building as the entrance collapsed. Seconds later she heard Foxy's hook scraping against the wood of a wall, she ran and kicked away some debris to reach him. "Foxy! Go!" Siliva yelled holding a collapsed slab of stone up, just big enough for the pirate and BB to crawl under. "Siliva, what are ye doing?!" foxy cried, Siliva smiled "I'm helping my brother. Go now foxy, go on…" Siliva said once he was out "I not be leavin' ye lass! No!" foxy yelled trying to take the burden from her shoulders, Siliva shook her head. "No, not this time, Brother. I love you, don't forget me Foxy. Goodbye…" Siliva said shoving him away from the flames, the unbalance of weight caused the rock to collapse and flames engulfed her. A single hand stuck out. Clutched in it was a picture of the two foxes together on a beach. Foxy cried as he screamed, digging and scraping at the stone, trying to save his sister. Freddy, Fred, Mangle, Bonnie, Chica and Toy Chica tried to help but to no avail. Only when Freddy deactivated him and loaded him back onto the truck did foxy realize Siliva was gone._

"At least, that's what you all saw…" Siliva said softly as she continued.

 _Many months later, Siliva awoke to pain stabbing her every inch of her body. Opening her eyes she saw a workshop around her as a wolf animatronic prepared a new suit. Trying to speak, the Wolf's ear twitched as two different colored eyes lay on her, her scent smelled like oil and metal, but underneath, she carried the scent of wind and forest on her. Siliva sat up to find herself halfway repaired, parts of her endoskeleton were burnt and broken, wires sticking out in places, other parts new and clean. The wolf smiled, her gold and blue eyes looking at Siliva. "Hello Siliva, I am Archlight." It said. The wolf's voice box was feminine, Siliva then spoke softly. "What happened…why am I not dead?" Archlight twitched slightly as she replied. "A…a company found you in the rubble of the collapsed building. I'm just preparing you. Showtime is in 2 months from now…" Archlight said softly. Siliva nodded but she noticed the knife sheath on Archlight's side. Something was not right with this place…_

 _When the time came, Siliva saw a vixen on a stage. She moved and the fox activated. "S-Siliva?!" Foxetta gasped, amazed. Siliva felt a blow to her jaw and oil ran down it, dripping onto the floor. Siliva turned to see Baby preparing for another blow. Her blue eyes full of malice and anger. Siliva felt the pain connect as Baby punched her once more. Siliva stumbled back as Archlight kicked Baby in the face, Foxetta ran and grabbed Siliva and dragged her into an elevator. "Come on, we've got to go!" foxetta growled clicking a button. Silva felt them plunge down at a rapid speed until it stopped and they were greeted by a dark wolf animatronic. "Foxetta, I got her!" he growled grabbing Siliva and shoving her against a wall. Siliva felt something get jabbed on her and she fell limp in the Wolf's grasp. Chains wrapped around her and she was gagged. There was a sound of metal hitting metal as fox and Wolf fought. Bane finally kicked Foxetta into the elevator and sent her up with him. Siliva felt tears run down her as days passed and finally, Bane returned 3 weeks later with a Weasel animatronic, Wesley was beaten and chained up next to Siliva. Months later Archlight joined them along with several others._

 _They remained there for years, until Bane returned with Baby, but this time, they were prisoners, they were chained up and deactivated. That was the end of it._

 _Siliva watched Archlight break free years later and murmur to them "I will break you free… I promise that in time, I will return…" and she leapt away. Months later, Foxetta returned with a locket. "Here, Foxy would want you to have it, Vixy gave it to me, and I want you to have it" Siliva opened it and a single tear fell on the picture…_

 _7 months after that, Springtrap and Bonna came, Bonna had seen Siliva and she fled, saying "I will free you…"…_

"We broke free with Archlight and we found Bonna, we ran here and that's what happened..." Siliva finished.

Foxy nodded and his actions startled her, he took off his eyepatch and said softly "so, old springy wants to start an army to kill us? Well… I'd like to see im' try… he wants a battle, let's give im' war!" he said. Everyone cheered as Freddy started giving orders. "Marionette, Baby, Bon, fix Bonna. Siliva, Foxy, Foxetta, Mangle, Freddie, Fred, work on weapons. Bonnie, Ballora, hic, Chica, work on defense plans, me, Battle plans! Let's go!" he called out. The respective bots nodded and got to work. Springtrap may have an army, but when the time came, they would be ready…

A/N

Ooh! Battle, yay! Who will win and who will lose. Wait and find out. Oc's are once again needed, but please fill out this info:

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Weapon of choice:

Appearance:

Loyalty to:

Traitor or not:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: darkness, spring locks and death

 _Meanwhile…_

" _No! I won't_!" a man yelled on his knees. The man above him smiled wickedly and said softly, "oh…but you _will_ " he gripped the brood stained knife, long dried blood tainting the blade. The man holding the knife kicked the younger man and whispered "or, would you like to join father and Fritz? It's your choice Mike." Vincent whispered darkly. Mike whimpered in pain as Vincent's foot kicked his back, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"N-N-never…you sick bas-" mike spat only to be cut off by Vincent grabbing him by the hair and slamming Mike face-first into a brick wall. "Say that again, I dare you…if I hear words come out of your mouth that are not either an apology or you accepting my offer, there will be a Mikey sized hole in the wall and you'll be on a one way trip to living hell!" Vincent hissed as shadows seemed to dance in the darkness of the ally way. Mike spat out blood onto Vincent's purple suit. "Oh you dirty little-" Vincent yelled throwing the knife, which embedded itself mere millimeters away from Mike's head and pulled out a gun. "I've said it before and I will say it one last time. You will help me destroy our brother and all those stupid animatronics once and for all!" Vincent hissed, pointing the gun at Mike's face. "Do what you want, im not killing Jeremy! Our brother has gone through hell and back with those horrid machines and im not hurting him!" Mike spat. Jeremy smiled, "oh… very well then…" Vincent lashed out and hit Mike's face. Mike fell back as his vision began to blur, the shadows grew longer and darker as they swirled around Vincent. Suddenly Mike felt darkness wrap around his feet, trapping him.

A voice hissed softly, "Ahhhh…Michael, nice of you to drop by my son…" two shadows formed on either side of Vincent. Fritz smiled as he stepped forward until his pale, ghost face was inches away from Mike's own. Vincent smiled and whispered a song.

"London bridge is falling down…falling down…falling down…" Fritz sang softly, his words echoed by Vincent. Suddenly, William's eyes began to glow purple. "Nodnol egdirb sah nellaf nwod… mike kill all, mike kill all…" the man said softly. Mike felt the shadows creep up him, growing and crawling up his legs and up to his torso.

"Nodnol egdirb sah nellaf nwod… mike kill all, mike kill all…"

The words that were uttered were repeated as the darkness spread up Mike's torso, mike felt icy cold claws crawl up his body, paralyzing him.

"Nodnol egdirb sah nellaf nwod… mike kill all, mike kill all…"

The darkness covered his entire body as it reached toward his heart. "Mike kill all…mike kill all…" a voice whispered. His sister had arrived as the four kept slowly chanting.

"Nodnol egdirb sah nellaf nwod… mike kill all, mike kill all…"

Mike felt his heart slowly weaken as the darkness forced its poison into him… he knew no more… _**(No, he's not dead!)**_

" _ **Nodnol egdirb sah nellaf nwod… mike kill all, mike kill all…"**_

Mike's limp body dropped onto the floor and began to twitch and jerk violently, Vincent smiled as Elisha nodded, and she crouched down and cupped her brother's face in her hands. Mike's body fell still at her touch, Elisha began talking in an unknown language and said softly " raebzaf lliw llaf ta ruo sdnah…. Ym trppup…" Mike began to rise up and his eyes flared purple. "RWQFSFAXC", he screamed, Elisha smiled and said softly. "Find the suits, and we will fight Fazbear's and get my vengeance!" Mike nodded and disappeared in a black cloud…

~at the Sister Location~

Springtrap noticed one animatronic who showed no obedience whatsoever to Bane's orders. Springtrap noticed something else, he was another spring lock suit. Leaping down from the crate he stood on, he strode down to the wolf and tapped his shoulder. The albino wolf jumped slightly as he spun around. Springtrap smiled and said softly "ah, I see your unusual activity, why don't you come to my office for a talk. Don't worry, you're not in trouble." The wolf nodded and relaxed as Springtrap lead the way to his office. Baby was standing outside of his door and opened her mouth to speak but Springtrap put a finger to her lips. "Baby, not now." He muttered as he opened the door to his office. Baby looked frustrated "but you said we-" Baby protested, only for Springtrap to shut the door.

"Now, what was your name?" Springtrap asked, "Nixus, I am Nixus." The wolf replied softly. Springtrap nodded and Nixus asked "you're the spring lock model? I-I heard that we are the only 2 functioning models of our kind…" the wolf stuttered. Springtrap nodded, "yes, but always our line has held a bloody history that can only be rivaled by the Funtime models. So yes, we are the last of our kind…" Springtrap responded. Nixus nodded but Baby opened the door, "Springtrap, there's something in a spare parts room you need to see, right now." She said taking his hand and walking him to parts and services.

Springtrap felt a presence in the room, something he had longed for, but was just out of reach. Baby slipped away into the shadows and came back dragging something. Springtrap felt his jaw drop when she returned with something dark gold, it was a suit, not just any, but his own suit.

"h-h-h-how…" he whispered as Baby set the suit up in a standing position, the suit was partly mended, the endoskeleton had been fixed and the corpse had been removed. Baby smiled, "no use having a leader without a suit…" she said gesturing to him to go in. Springtrap felt shadowy tears fall onto the suit as he phased into it. "t-thank you Baby… you have no idea what this means for me…" Springtrap said, opening his white eyes and hugging Baby. Baby smiled and said softly "maybe you can repay me, I need to finish Ennard, but he is deactivated and he needs a few more parts…" Baby murmured but Springtrap hit her across the face.

"No, im not scooping you Baby!" Springtrap said angrily as Baby smiled. "I was not suggesting that…" she laughed, Springtrap looked confused as Baby led him to a window where Balloon Boy was chained to a chair, a huge ice cream scooper looking device in front of the toy. "How did you…?" Springtrap asked but Baby chuckled, "oh, bane caught this one, lets scoop him!" she said excitedly. Springtrap nodded as BB saw him and screamed "Baby! Help me!" Baby looked idly at her fingers and a balloon inflated from her fingertips. "Nah, I'd rather not." She replied as the balloon burst from too much air. "Time to die!" Baby laughed, pushing a button and the device crackled to life, sirens blared and Springtrap looked away as Balloon boy's final scream echoed in his ears as the toy animatronics life was ripped away from him.

Mounting the empty shell of BB's head on a pole outside their base, Springtrap nodded as he sensed Archlight near him. "This is what happens Archlight, the same fate will befall you all" he said loud enough for her to hear him. Striding away, he heard Archlight flee from the building…

~at the pizzeria~

The Marionette woke up from its slumber, but why? Its music box was still playing, as it had just been wound up by Jeremy as he heard the clicks of the remote that wound up the box. It carefully lifted itself out of the box and pain surged through it, one of the connections of life had been severed.

The Marionette felt anger boil through it as it stepped out of its box and floated into one of the party rooms where Fred and Freddy, along with Bonnie and Baby were talking. The four animatronics turned to the Marionette and Freddy spoke softly, "Toy Chica and Balloon Boy are missing." The older bear said softly. The Marionette felt its suspicions come true, it knew they needed to know the truth. "And one of the two is dead." it said gravely…

A/N

Yay! Cliffhanger, Nixus belongs to FXCF, so a huge shout out to them, also, if you submit an OC and you think im not portraying and describing your OC correctly, please PM me and I can sort it out, Sorry for the delay, my best friend's Birthday is tomorrow and yesterday was my grandmother's birthday, Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Bonna's awakening

A/N

Ya know what, I've changed Springtrap and Bonna's theme to Forest Fires by Lauren Aquilina _

 _Bonna felt the bright light shine on her and her brother, they smiled and greeted the children as Bon tuned his guitar and played a riff. Bonna began singing as she felt her faceplates shift slightly as she sung in tune to the bobbling of Bon's ears. They continued to play and entertain the kids until closing time came._

 _Bonna stepped off the stage as Foxetta walked in with a bag of popcorn, "Movie night you two, come on!" Baby said as Bonna pulled Bon along with him. "Bonna! Slow down or you'll pull my arm off!" Bon cried out as his arm fell off. Bonna laughed nervously as Ballora screamed in horror, grabbing Bon's detached arm and hugging the blue rabbit. Bonna felt Baby's hand on her shoulder and told her it was an accident._

 _Bonna heard the creaking of the support beam that held the lights up, she gave a yell and ran to shove her brother out of the way. She felt pain run through her as the structure collapsed on her, crushing her entire endoskeleton. Her vision flickered and faded in and out, Bon's face faded in and out from her vision, his lips moved but she heard nothing in her ears. Her face plates shifted slightly and shut, along with her eyes._

Then, the memories she wished never to remember resurfaced

 _Fred hit her and yelled "You'll never replace Toy bonnie!" Bonna staggered back as tears welled in her eyes_

 _Springtrap hugged her close as she cried into his shadowy suit. Springtrap put a hand on her head as she wiped her tears away. "Don't worry… you'll see him again, I promise Bonna…" he murmured. Bonna nodded as they walked off toward a hollow tree, Bonna lay inside as Springtrap walked off_

 _Bonna woke up in the hallowed out tree, Springtrap should have been back by now. Bonna walked toward the factory, she overheard Bane and Springtrap talking and she fled into the night…_

…

Bon finished the final touch on one of the face plates on Bonna. Baby finished putting a music box in and directed Bon on where to put the plate. Bon put the plate in place and tears welled in his eyes as Baby reached for the activation switch, Bon put a hand on hers as Bonnie nodded and drew his younger brother closer to him. Bon let the oil run down his face as Bonnie flipped the switch.

Nothing happened.

Bonnie flipped it again,

Still, nothing happened.

Baby put her hand on Bonnie's before he could flip it again, she shook her head and said softly to Bon "bon, can you go and find me Ballora?" the clown animatronic asked, Bon nodded and walked off. Baby felt her own tears start to form as she frantically flipped the switch, praying that it would work. Bonnie looked in fear at her. "We were so close…" the rabbit said, tears rolling freely down his face. "Bon cannot know what's going on, we need to hide this from him." Baby said softly as she got a blanket out and covered Bonna with it and put her in a storage closet, ironically, it was the one she hid in from Toy Freddy once. Now, she would be hidden again, but this time from her own brother…

Meanwhile, Bon found Ballora, she was talking with Billy, one of the two BityBabs. Bon tapped Ballora's shoulder and asked her what they were doing. Ballora was about to respond when they heard 'Pop goes the weasel play' as the marionette floated by, anger sparkling in its eyes. "Oh god, that's oneeee ticked off puppet…" Bon muttered only to be hit by Ballora "watch it bon, the puppet is angry because two toys are missing and, from what I've heard. One of them is dead." she hissed. Bon looked in horror as an image of Bonna's burned body lying on the ground, came into his mind. The flashback ended as he reached his shaky hands up to his ears, but Ballora stopped them and hugged him tight, reminding him further of his sister. Oil ran down his face as he cried, but the tears stopped,

No, the tears wouldn't come.

Bon felt a presence in his head, Elisha had returned and she burst into his head. _Toy Bonnie!_ Elisha cried. Bon staggered back, his hands clamping over his ears. "Bon?!" Ballora yelled running to him, Bon's hand swung out of nowhere, only to be caught by Foxetta, who threw the toy away. "Ballora, something's wrong here! Get help." The vixen said trying to keep the toy at bay while not damaging him. Bon charged the vixen as Ballora ran from sight, the minireenas joining the fight. Mangle swung from the ceiling, observing the battle. Foxetta felt pain wrack her body as Bon grabbed a crowbar from nowhere and smashed her faceplates in. Mangle gave a savage cry as she lunged at the toy, her jaws swung open as she snapped it close on Bon's arm, Bon did not cry out a he should have. He merely used the momentum to spin around and knock Mangle's jaw loose as he threw her at a wall.

Then, the minireenas saw something only they could see, a shadow of a girl's face was gleaming in Bon's eyes. "KILL!" Bon, or, Elisha screamed, ripping one of the minireenas head off. The others scattered as Bon's gaze became blood red. He lunged at Mangle and continued to dismantle her…

A scream pierced the air, echoing around the building. Violet eyes clicked on as the animatronic awoken, the scream of her best friend, mixed with screams of her brother. She stood up, anger burning in her gaze as she reached for the door of the closet.

It was locked. Great.

She looked around to see an air vent, big enough for her to fit through. Something felt familiar about this. _Oh well_ shethought as she removed the cover and crawled through the vents.

Mangle felt agony slice through her, she could not move, Foxetta somehow reactivated and had tackled Bon. Mangle felt her broken ears swerve to a faint _thump, thump, thump,_ of an animatronic climbing through the vents. _Or not, maybe im just hearing things because im dying._ She thought, but the thumping was getting louder, Mangle thought that, through the grid, she saw a pink hand slide open the cover, but she knew no more…

Bon hit Foxetta one more time until he was aware of another bot. the child's glowing red eyes turned to see the impossible. Bonna. The toy's feeble struggles were noting to Elisha, she pushed her host's conscious back and advanced to Bonna, crowbar raised. But she stopped.

Bon pushed and felt control rush through him, and he collapsed on the spot, a pink hand offered itself to him. "A-am I d-d-dead?" he asked. Bonna smiled

"Not yet you are, not on my watch." She said as she pulled her brother up to his feet.

A/N

Yay! Bonna's back and things are getting intense!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: step in the spotlight

The marionette put its hand on the deactivated toy before it. It slowly drew the hand away, along with a dark orb that emitted faint screams as it was torn from Toy Bonnie. The marionette looked in shock as it dropped the orb into a jar and gasped out a spell that sealed the jar. Stumbling back, the marionette fell backwards and whispered a name that had not been spoken of for years. "Elisha… h-h-h-how?!..." the marionette gasped, holding the jar close. "This is why Bon was possessed…" Bonna said as Bonnie drew her close.

The marionette held the jar carefully and nodded, "she was the only one to not find a suit, I can only assume that she was going to belong to Ennard because she was murdered at Baby's…" it mused but was cut off by Baby's faceplates snapping open and close rapidly as a panic attack hit her. Ballora snapped her faceplates open and close as she grabbed Baby's hand and murmured words to her. Bonna looked in shock and whispered. "How long was I gone?" she then felt Bon stir.

"Ugh… what the heck happened?" bon moaned, holding his head. Ballora hugged him and said softly "only a day Bon, you're ok now…" Bon smiled and led Ballora away.

Baby calmed down and hugged Bonna. "Oh thank god you're ok, I thought we would resort to Plan A again." Baby said, only to be hit in the back of the head by an upset Bonnie "I said we are not using Plan A, I thought I've made it very clear about that!" the lavender rabbit growled and Freddy chuckled "ah, I can still hear you yelling at us from all those months ago, echoing in my poor, poor ears" the bear said. "And I can still hear you screaming in my ears for talking about my plans for the future!" Bonnie shot back. Freddy pouted and grumbled under his breath "stalker…"

For the first time since Bonna's death and Bon's depression, Baby started to laugh. Her clear, bell-like laughter echoed in the room, leaving Bonna happier than before, but also deeply saddened. She forced a smile and tried to push her thoughts of that morning with Springtrap where Bonnie had taken a picture of them, ending up with Bonnie bragging and being yelled at Freddy. Bonna felt a tear start to form, faking a cough, she wiped it away. The action did not go unnoticed by Mangle, who swung over to her, concern filling the vixen's yellow gaze. "Are you ok?" Mangle asked, Bonna nodded, but Siliva saw past her act.

"Vixy, how about you and Foxy go somewhere else, I have to speak with Bonna for a second." The blue vixen said, guiding Bonna to a spare room.

"Ok, your hiding something from everyone, spill it out." Siliva said, the bluntness of her statement surprised Bonna. The rabbit shook her head and Siliva growled slightly in frustration, before Siliva could yell at Bonna, the manager walked in. "So, you're one of the new bots I apparently "found", and one of those weird ones from the burnt warehouse. Bonna and Siliva was it? Yes, I remember those names." He said. Bonna's faceplates shifted in embarrassment and Siliva's tail twitched. "y-yes, those are us…mr.-" Siliva began to say but the manager smiled, "no need for that Siliva, just call me Mark." Mark said softly. Siliva nodded, but she left as she heard Foxy call her for her to get to the cove. Bonna looked nervously at Mark, but the man nodded "good to see you again too Bonna, your brother had us all worried after what you did for Baby and the others. I thought he would isolate himself, just like old Fredbear and Spring Bonnie did in 87'." He said. Bonna looked in shock and shook her head to clear the fog that was starting to gather in the corners of her mind.

"Also, we are opening again in half an hour, relax a bit and get ready Bonna, you deserve it for all the hell you went through these last few months" Mark said and added "oh, and welcome back home Bonna. We missed you and Siliva." He said and left, leaving Bonna feeling unnerved at his words.

~20 minutes later~

"Bonna, you don't have to perform today." Freddy said gently, Bonna shook her head and moved the piano near the stage and sat down and began playing softly. "Freddy, I know, but I want to…" Bonna replied and began playing the one song that made every bot stop in their tracks. Bonna's clear voice sung out a familiar song, but it was different now.

 _"It's another day to fight the fray, my heart is soaring_

 _To find a way towards the stage won't come easily._

 _Troubled waves, spirits decay, their words are daunting_

 _But they cannot create what I will be…_

 _They laughed at me threw threats at me, one look at me and they misjudged what they had seen,_

 _But I can only decide what I will be…_

 _I'll be your sky, and your fire_

 _And I will go much higher_

 _I stood up to the lightning_

 _At least I knew I had tried…"_

Bonna sung out, but then Mangle stepped on the stage and took a second microphone and sang the next verse

 _"You will be legendary, you will shine in their eyes…"_

Bonna smiled, and kept singing.

 _"Until they see, that im worthy to be in your spotlight…"_

Mangle echoed

 _"Spotlight…"_

Bonna kept singing

 _"I can face the rain, get through the pain, my soul is burning._

 _I was once afraid, hid in the shade, changing what's me_

 _I was falling under, scared of the thunder, from their taunting…_

 _But they should not effect who I will be…_

 _Im not ashamed, im proud of my name_

 _Im not the same, I can drown their spiteful flames_

 _I'll aim to win_

 _I will not wallow in the lie, I have been…_

 _I'll be your sky, and your fire_

 _And I will go much higher_

 _I'll stand up to the lightning_

 _And I's time to turn the tide…_

 _I always will try…_

 _I'll be your sky and your fire_

 _And I will go much higher_

 _I'll stand up to the lightning_

 _I always have tried…_

 _I will be legendary, I will shine in your eyes_

 _Until you see that I always have been worthy to be_

 _In your spotlight…_

 _(Step in the light…)_

 _I will be me and only me…_

 _(Step in the spotlight…)_

 _In your spotlight…"_

Bonna suddenly felt the many eager eyes of children that had heard her sing. Freddy tapped her on the shoulder and murmured in her ear, "take a bow Bonna, you deserve it."

Bonna smiled and took a bow as Freddy told them about who she was "boys and girls, this is Toy Bonnie's little sister, Bonna, she has been working very hard on that song, give her a round of applause!" Freddy called out. Bonna smiled and felt Bon and Bonnie hug her from either side of her. _This_ was where she belonged, with her brothers and family, Not with Springtrap.

Freddy Fazbear's pizza, where fantasy and fun come to life. Bonna's home.

A/N

Once again, that was the song "In Your Spotlight" by Trickywi! I do not own the song or Fnaf, that honar goes to Scott Cawthorn!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: a traitor among us

Bane smiled as he walked briskly to a room, Nixus saluted and raised the gun he had been forced to use by Bane. Bane nodded in acknowledgement and muttered the password to enter the room Nixus had been assigned to guard. "Death to Fazbear's!" Bane growled, Nixus nodded and stepped aside.

The room was pitch black, but the ragged breathing was heard as Bane's ears swiveled to the captive. "No. I won't do it Springtrap, go burn in hell!" the captive said angrily, Bane laughed "You got spirit chicken, but alas, im not Springtrap. Don't let him hear you saying that or he will take your beak!" the wolf laughed, his laugh sounded like a sword on leather, a strange choking hiss. "Also, how did you spit your gag out, I made Nixus put it in!" he said finding a light switch. Inside was a cage, in the cage was a tied up animatronic. Toy Chica.

The chicken started to laugh "oh, that dumb springlock suit? Couldn't tie a knot if his life depended on it!" she said. Bane smiled, "true, but I'd better put that gag in before Springtrap comes, or worse. Baby" he said and both shuddered at the mention of the old Funtime animatronic. "I-i-im not getting scooped, a-a-a-am I?" Toy Chica asked, suddenly fearful. "No, but we have plans for you." Bane said as he heard footsteps and Springtrap walked in. "bane, dismissed. Now" the rabbit growled, shoving Bane out.

~half an hour later~

Bane sighed as he slumped against a wall, he tilted his head up to the moonlight that filtered through the burnt, dead trees around them. He thought back to the old days, were Archlight had sworn she would free him. But he had lost hope. Long long ago. Now, only his desire for revenge fueled him, but deep down inside, Bane knew something was wrong with this war, he knew he had to see her again, Bane let out a mental keen. Strong enough to reach her…

~at Fazbear's~

Archlight sat on the roof of the building, she thought back to the facility, she swore she would break them out. But it was too late now, if she had stayed, maybe none of this would have happened. Archlight lifted her head up to the moon and a desire ran through her, _a keen_. She realized as she leapt off the building into the forest.

She ran and ran to the burnt place. Archlight let out a keen, telling Bane she was coming, her desire burned through her as she ran. She saw Bane's silhouette in the distance and she doubled her speed. She leapt across the clearing, and strong, warm and familiar arms, wrapped around her.

Bane held onto Archlight as they drank in the other's scent. It had been a year since they had been separated, and now they had found each other again. "Bane…" Archlight murmured as he held her in his arms. "Archlight…" Bane replied softly as her snout rested on his shoulder.

Archlight felt a tear drip onto her shoulder. "Bane, you're crying…" she said as she saw the wolf's fiery gaze full of tears. "It's been forever Archy…I can't lose you again…" he whispered. Archlight nodded until they heard the sound of a pistol being loaded.

"Well, well, well… look what I caught here…" a voice said in Archlight's ear. "It's the traitor wolf pack…" Nixus growled pleasantly as if he had just eaten a full meal. "Nixus, put. The gun. Down. That's an order." Bane snarled. "Nah, I'd rather not. Seeing that you and your girlfriend would gut me. So, no." Nixus replied casually. Archlight felt tears start to well in her eyes. "Bane… im sorry… I love you" she whispered and stepped forward. Bane tried to call out to her, to tell her to stop. But his voice box would not make a sound. Nixus smiled and put the gun to her head, gunshot fired in the air, but Nixus had not pulled the trigger.

Archlight felt herself fall to the ground as she bled onto the fresh falling snow around them. "ARCHLIGHT!" screamed Bane, his scream distant to her ears. Her vision started to flicker and fade. Bane cupped Archlight's face in his own and begged her to stay awake. Archlight smiled and put a weak hand on his face "Bane…im so…sorry…I…I love…you…" she whispered as her eyes faded and shut for the last time. "Archlight… _Archlight_ … _Archlight!_ " Bane cried out as he shook her lifeless form. He was aware of someone behind him and saw springtrap, he was holding a gun in his hands. "NO!" Bane howled, he cried and keened, but the truth hurt him the most, undeniable and unforgiveable. Springtrap had pulled the trigger, he had killed Archlight…

~Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the next day~

"Siliva... what is it?" Foxy asked. Siliva felt her tears drip onto the ground. "A-A-Archlight…"she cried. "What?" Bonna said softly, but the rabbit felt dread weighing down in her stomach as she realized why Siliva was upset. "N-n-no…she can't have… w-w-w-why did she do it?!" Bonna cried out as she realized what must have happened. Bonna felt her faceplates snap open and shut as the two bots started to cry again. Bonnie and Foxy looked in shock and they tried to comfort their upset siblings. Bonna felt a paw on her leg and looked down into Icy's face. "Go away Icy! She's dead now! Go on!" Siliva cried out. The harp seal animatronic looked to Bonna and let out a soft whine. "No! She's not here! And she's not going to come back any time ever!" Bonna snapped as tears poured down her face.

Icy just stood there and Siliva collapsed to her knees. Icy crawled over to her and curled up in her lap. "Go away Icy! Im not Archlight! You won't see Archlight again, you won't see her, cuddle with her or will she pet you! Icy… Archlight is dead!" Siliva screamed, throwing the tiny harp seal animatronic off her. Icy began to cry as Bonna scooped him up and cried into his fluffy suit. Foxy suddenly ran back into the room with Freddy, Bon and Baby. The trio looked in grief. "So…" Baby said in an emotion devoid voice "Archlight is dead…"

A/N

Oh god… I felt bad for killing off Archlight… but it was necessary, just like BB's death (always hated him anyways! Lol, _#noregretsthere_!). But I did hate writing this chapter through and through. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The rusted pistol

Siliva was curled up in pirate's cove. _Archlight…Archlight is dead… Archlight is gone…_ she thought to herself. Siliva dried her long spilled tears as she sat up, her hands buried in her face. She felt a knock on her door and Vixy walked in. "Your brother is worried about you, Siliva. You know you can't stay here forever, she's dead. You need to move on." The white vixen said softly. Siliva felt her hands clench into fists as she began to cry again. "No, Vixen. You don't know. My best friend is dead now!" Siliva said sadly as tears spilled onto her clenched fists.

"I know. Bonna died too." Vixy said softly. But Siliva felt her anger hit a boiling point. "NO! BONNA DIED A HERO'S DEATH! SHE DIED PROTECTING HER BROTHER! SHE DID IT TO SHOW THEM SHE CARED! ARCHLIGHT WOULD BE HERE STILL IF BANE HADN'T KEENED!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. Vixy looked in shock. "H-h-how do you know so much?" she asked. Siliva lowered her voice and said softly "Pack bonds… pack bonds are an eternal binding between a group or two creatures of ultimate trust. I-I made a pack bond with Archlight, and she had one with Bane, I think… they alert the other if someone from the bond is hurt, sick, dying or dead. I-I-I-I cannot describe the pain of the bond being severed. I felt like part of me was ripped away… it's a horrible feeling as you hear their finale screams and thoughts…" Siliva murmured as she stared at a wall. "Im sorry…" Vixy said softly. Siliva shook her head, still in a trance. Vixy looked to her and said softly "I'll let you be now…" as she left.

Siliva felt oil run down her muzzle as she walked toward a case, she opened it up to reveal a small box with a four letter combination on it. She cried as she entered in the code 1-9-8-7, a click was heard as she revealed a safe. She entered the name F-o-x-y in it and it opened to reveal a rusted pistol with a small box containing a single bullet. Siliva walked to the door and locked it. She felt nervous to hold the weapon, it had been 32 years since she had fired it, and the countless lives she had stolen with it. Memories flooded her as she held the pistol up to her head…

 _The sound of gunfire was close by as Siliva and Archlight hid in a dead tree, Siliva was breathing hard as Archlight told her the plan "you'll distract them and I will shoot them down. Ambush them." The wolf said. "Got it." Siliva replied as they leapt into the fray…_

" _A-Archlight…" Siliva whispered as she fell to the ground. Archlight ran to her and started murmuring words that Siliva could not understand. "Siliva!" yelled Bane as he ran to her. "Siliva…Siliva…im sorry…" Bane said as she shut off, oil staining the trio's suits._

 _Siliva felt a cold glare from Baby as she defied her wishes. "Enough you stupid fox! You and your wolf friends will die now!" she said. Siliva felt cold hands drag her down into that hatch that led to where she was locked away…_

Siliva felt her hands on the now warm trigger. She felt scared now as her fingers drifted away from the trigger.She felt her sorrow weigh down on her heart, she repositioned the gun and took a breath. Her finger curled on the trigger.

Bang.

Siliva paused. Foxy's voice was heard from the other side, "Siliva, lass. I know ye be upset. Can ye let yer brother in?" the pirate said. Siliva tried to keep her composure as she said shakily "o-ok…j-j-just a few minutes Foxy… c-can I have a bit of time alone?" she trembled. Foxy growled under his breath and replied "aye lass… but I want ter be with ye now, im coming in…" he said firmly.

Siliva backed away as she heard the doorknob rattle. "Siliva? Now is not the time to play with me sister…" he said.

Bang.

"Siliva? Let me in." Foxy said.

Bang.

Siliva realized she had not loaded the gun and used her trembling hands to load it.

Bang, Bang, Bang.

"Siliva! Let me in. now!" foxy said angrily as he pounded on her door.

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang.

The door creaked and flew off its hinges. Bonna, Vixy, Foxetta and Foxy were standing there as Siliva calmly put the now loaded gun to her head. "SILIVA!" foxy yelled as he ran at her. Siliva dodged and said softly "I-im sorry… the Bond is hurting me too much Foxy, physically and mentally… I can still hear her screams as Nixus killed her… Forgive me…" she said as she pulled the trigger.

The world went black…

~elsewhere~

Bane felt oil run down him as he fled to the forest. He held Archlight's body in his arms, shielding her as he ran. After what felt like ages, he walked up a slope, leading to a lit up parking lot. Looking in a window, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were performing. He had no choice as he walked into the place.

The Manager looked in shock. He saw a dark wolf holding the lifeless body of Archlight. He had known something happened but from the looks of it. She was clearly dead. "Where is Siliva, Wesley and Bonna?" the wolf demanded. Everyone froze as two bots ran in the room. "Where is Siliva?!" he snarled.

Suddenly, Bonna started to cry as Wesley looked in shock as Foxy walked in, a look of terrible grief on his face. Bane felt his heart tear apart at what the fox said next. "You won't find Siliva anywhere. She's dead…" the red Fox said, his yellow eyes full of tears, his voice was empty.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: battle's cry

Springtrap smiled as he watched the assembled soldiers around him. He felt Baby behind him and turned, "hello Baby. Are they ready?" he asked. Baby nodded grimly as she handed him a rifle. Springtrap nodded and put a hand on his chest. "Death to Fazbear!" he said, Baby nodded and echoed him.

"Today, we will march Fazbear pizza, kill them all!" he announced. Bane looked in sadness as he knew what was expected of him, he would kill the others. But he then slipped off and ran to Toy Chica's room.

"You are their weapon. But I won't let them use you…" Bane said softly as she was unbound. Suddenly he grabbed her and said "March with us Toy Chica… we can stop him. We can avenge Archlight and that other toy… please…" he said. Toy chica nodded and said "call me Chic, toy chica is too formal, General Bane." She said as they walked out into the ranks. Bane gave her a cloak and took off her beak.

"Now. We march!" springtrap said as they roared in approval. Suddenly, in Bane's ears. He heard Archlight singing.

" _Are you, are you. Coming to the tree, where they strung up a man. Who said murdered three…"_

Bane felt courage run through her as the names of the fallen, slain by Springtrap. rang in his head. Balloon boy, Archlight, Bonna… Balloon boy, Archlight, Bonna… Balloon Boy, Archlight, Bonna…

He marched along with Toy chica by his side, he would but Springtrap to an end. Even if it was his own undoing…

~at Fazbear's~

Siliva felt herself full of pain. She twitched an ear. She was alive. Try as she might, she could not move. But then a familiar sweet voice rang in her ears. Archlight was singing.

" _Are you, are you. Coming to the tree, where they strung up a man. Who said murdered three…"_

She felt tears run down her face as she sunk into the blackness. But her eyes opened as Archlight's voice rang in her ears "now now now Siliva… what you just did was stupid. Springtrap is coming with an army. You must awaken to stop them. I don't have much longer to be here… you must listen Siliva… you will face Bane in battle. He will have heard my song and he will join your side…you must listen my friend… please…when Bane faces Springtrap…you must…" Archlight told her but her voice faded.

Siliva woke up in parts and services. The same gun she killed herself with, clutched in her hand. But in her other hand. A bullet. She felt the drumming of hundreds of feet pounding on the earth. She growled and stiffly walked to the door. She reached to the door and found it was locked.

"No...No…" Siliva whispered as she heard the sound of glass shattering and the screams of the people inside. She began looking for vents, crowbars. Anything to get out. But it was hopeless. She started to pound on the door frantically as she tried to escape as battle raged out in front of her…

Foxy spun and snapped, oil was drenching his suit as he fought a hoard of animatronics. Foxetta and Vixy were by his side as they all fought. Foxy was unaware of a faint pounding sound on the parts and services door.

Bonna growled as she held off a lizard like animatronic. He had faceplates like her, but he wielded a gun. Bonna kicked him back and noticed a pounding sound. She ignored it and continued battling the animatronic.

Baby felt her anger hit a boiling point when she saw her original counterpart. OTHER Baby, ( as I call her) growled and lunged at Baby. Baby raised a hand and tried to block a gunshot. A joint in her shoulder flew off and her left arm went limp. smirked and kicked Baby down. Baby looked weakly at her counterpart's blue eyes. "YOU!" yelled "you…you stole everything I had… my family…my friends…my glory… You and your pathetic excuses for friends stole me and my life…you locked me away with traitors and murderers! That…I can never forgive you for that…" said, then she smiled and kicked Baby's head down. "No matter… Ennard is coming now… and then you will see how it feels to be imprisoned!" she whispered. Baby felt tears start to run down her faceplates as she tried to struggle against . Baby tried to escape but ripped her hand into her face and ripped apart her faceplates. Baby tried to cry out, but a fist hit her jaw, knocking it off. Baby let her tears run down her face as she felt her counterpart rip her apart.

Baby shut her eyes as she gave in. she waited for the next blow to hit, but nothing came. Opening a cracked eye, she saw a spinning blur kick back . Trying to focus on who had saved her, she tried to stay active as a hand was lain on her shoulder. "Baby…" a soft voice was heard, Baby felt herself get drawn close by comforting arms as Baby finally realized who saved her. "B-B-B…B-Bal…lora…" she managed to croak out as Ballora's eyes snapped open. "Baby! Stay with me! Don't deactivate or she'll kill us!" Ballora yelled, shaking Baby. Baby smiled and spoke softly as she saw the faint outline of a wolf over Ballora's shoulder. "A-A-Arch…l-light…" she whispered as she heard a song vibrate through the air, making the battlefield grow dim.

" _Are you, are you coming to the tree, where I told you to run so we'd both be free… strange things happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Baby smiled weakly as she felt Archlight grasp her hand and whisper "you did your best…" Baby weakly looked to Ballora and smiled one last time as her vision dimmed. "Bal…lora… im…sorry…good…bye…" Ballora began yelling and sobbing as Ballora grabbed Baby's uninjured shoulder and told her she would avenge her if it was the last thing she did. Baby chuckled and let herself sink into the blackness that had claimed her. She saw Archlight and Balloon Boy watching her as she realized that they had never stood a chance against this battle…

A/N

I don't have anything else to say but that the next chapter will be me celebrating my birthday (at Fazbear's, won't have anything to do with the story!) and will hopefully be posted around December 27th. Also, to a person who I will not name. (You know exactly who you are!) I did use one of the apparent 600,000 OC's you posted, I did use Laurence, don't expect me to use ALL of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: music box

 _ **Before we continue in the heat of the battle. Let us focus on what has been happening with Archlight…**_

Archlight felt her sorrow pull her down in chains, unwilling to release her. She instead, retreated deep into her own mind and thought of what had happened in her last moments, and reflected on other things…

 _A young girl smiled as she held a pile of tickets in her arms and handed it to the Marionette and said "I want the last Foxy plush please!" the marionette nodded and handed a plush to her and said softly "thank you for coming to the prize corner. Happy Birthday, Sophia Hawthorn." Behind Sophia's back, the marionette's eternal smile grew a bit bigger as it suddenly pulled Sophia into a hug. Sophia smiled back and returned the hug. "You were always my favorite, but I wish they sold plushies of you…" she murmured softly as the Marionette pulled away from the embrace and pushed away rows of plushes and other prizes until it pulled a small music box out, carved out of wood and had a small crank on it. Sophia realized what it meant and carefully wound up the music box. A unique melody emitted from it as it unwound. (Pokémon Lavender town theme music box) Sophia opened the box up and saw a small mirror in it. For a brief second, she saw a flash of a white wolf's face with a gold eye and a blue eye. But the music ended and image disappeared quickly as the Marionette shut the box slowly. "What did you see?" it asked. Sophia looked to the eyes that seemed to reflect years of wisdom and pain. "a-a-a w-wolf…" she replied. The Marionette's porcelain mask tilted slightly as it carefully took the music box back and murmured something to itself that Sophia could not hear._

 _Sophia felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her mom standing there. "We have to go sweetie!" she said. Sophia looked to her mom and said softly "no… we just got here. Why do we have to…" she murmured but realized that people were screaming as she was torn away from her mother in the waves of people fleeing the building. Sophia fell to the ground as she looked for her mom "Mom!" she cried out. She felt rough hands grab her as a man dressed in purple dragged her to her mother's side. "Thank you mister." Sophia said softly as they ran out of the building…._

 _An older looking Sophia walked to a security office and smiled to herself despite where she was. "I hear they are bringing toys in here, so let's just spend our last week, together…I want to join you…make the dreams end…" she murmured to herself as she flipped through the cameras. She landed on the prize corner and saw a music box sign. She smiled as she heard the faint tune of 'my grandfather clock' echo in the hallway. She reached into her bag and pulled out a plush she had made herself of the was cute and its limbs were floppy from being hugged so much. Sophia smiled and held the doll in her hand as she flipped on the Freddy mask, warding off the now withered Bonnie. She groaned in horror as she flipped the mask up as Bonnie turned to her. He groaned softly as she walked to him and carefully spoke to him. "It is ok Bonnie… you're ok… your safe…nobody will hurt you… it's Sophie. Remember me? Yea, of course you do you amazing rabbit!" Sophia said softly. Bonnie tilted his head and hugged Sophia. Sophia felt another presence near her as she saw Freddy, Chica and Foxy around her. She smiled and hugged each animatronic. Foxy snapped his jaw in acknowledgement and held out a hand to keep her away. Chica nuzzled Sophia as Freddy laughed and put his top hat on her head. Sophia smiled as her friends towered over her. 'I feel like I truly belong here…' she thought as she heard 'pop goes the weasel' play. The animatronics formed a protective circle around her as Sophia stepped around Foxy and ran to the Marionette's waiting arms. She felt tears of joy run down her face as the Marionette hugged her tightly and whispered comforting words to her._

" _Sophia… your shift is over…" it said after what felt like only minutes since she had hugged the puppet. She smiled softly but frowned as she thought of her family. "I… I don't want to go… I want to be here forever… please… Mari… I want to stay…" Sophia said. The Marionette frowned as Sophia held out the puppet plush. The marionette smiled and said softly "stay with us Sophia… stay with us, we will need you…" it said as Sophia started to walk out. Sophia smiled one last time and said to the puppet. "Keep it. I made it for you."_

 _Sophia smiled as she walked back for her sixth night. The animatronics did not rush to greet her as they normally did. But she was greeted by coldhearted stares. She looked nervously around as she ran to the office. She noticed crates in the office and knew what had happened. "No…no…" she cried seeing the now empty crates. "I tried guys… I really did… im sorry…" she cried. She felt cold plastic hands grip her. She was face to face with Toy Freddy and the rest of the toys except the Marionette. "Time to die Night guard!" they said and dragged her to parts and services. The older animatronics were deactivate as she was slaughtered and stuffed into a suit…_

 _Sophie's dying conscious floated weakly above her dead body. A soft Back hand curled around her as the Marionette carefully pulled out a crate and put her in an endoskeleton._

 _Each night, she was carefully handled and new suit parts were put on her. Finally, she was finished. "Awaken, Archlight the wolf…" a voice said and she was surrounded by her friends, no. her family…_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: reunion

Siliva and Bane leapt at Nixus when his back was turned. Grabbing Nixus by the throat, Siliva threw him into a party table as Mangle swung by, she took the time to rip one of his arms off. And as she swung away, Bane crashed into Nixus. Nixus's eyes were full of fear as Bane pointed his gun at Nixus's head, right in front of his hard drive, "Bane! Enough…" a voice said.

Chic threw her hood down and strode to Nixus. She grabbed Bane's gun and pushed it away from Nixus's hard drive. "You do know that it is hopeless. Springtrap is dealing with that fat bear as we speak." Nixus spoke softly. "No!" Chic said and rushed off. Bane trained the gun on Nixus and said softly. "I will not kill you, even though you are another Springlock suit. I will leave your fate to the Marionette. This is my mercy for you, because if I was in charge, you would be dead and your parts burned…" Bane said and kicked Nixus into a wall. Nixus watched in horror as a foot came down and smashed his muzzle.

"Well, if it isn't Freddy Fazbear himself. Leader? Ha! Anyone could lead better then you!" Springtrap said as he overpowered Freddy and raised a foot to his face, "give up Fazbear, your reign is over! I will make a new era and you will be dead!" he snarled. Freddy looked to him and said "I never…give up… my family gives me the strength to… keep going… you will… not fulfill your… sick fantasy… not when im around!" he said and punched Springtrap in the jaw. Springtrap growled and pulled his riffle out and shot Freddy's legs. Freddy grimaced and tried to get up, but his body gave out. He tried to look to Springtrap, but his vision would not focus. _Im sorry everybody…_ Freddy thought, _I failed…_ he thought as he let himself give in…

"Springtrap!" Bonna yelled and lunged at Springtrap. "Bonna! You're ok! I had no idea where you were! Thank god you're ok!" Springtrap said and hugged her. Bonna started to cry as she felt his arms wrap around her. "Bonna… lets go." Springtrap said as Bonna nodded weakly. The two rabbits began to walk out when Baby stopped them. "so… this is Bonna? Huh… nothing special about her." She commented and walked off. Springtrap watched Bonna's jaw tighten as she said stiffly. "Hey. Who are you?" Baby turned around and Bonna punched her in the face, between the faceplate hinges. A plate flew off Baby's face as he blue eyes smoldered in fury.

"WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE-" Baby screeched and tried to hit Bonna back, but Springtrap caught her fist. "Baby. Bonna." He said looking at both of them before continuing, "Stop fighting!" he growled and shoved both back.

Siliva felt sorrow pull at her mind, clouding her thoughts. But then she saw Bonna get drawn close to springtrap as the pink rabbit nuzzled Springtrap's suit.

"Bonna!" Ballora screamed and shoved the pink rabbit back and shielded her. "Ballora?! What are you doing?!" Bonna asked as Springtrap was held back by Siliva. "Protecting you from the person who ordered BB's death, sent his own copy of Baby to kill the real Baby?! _**KILLED FREDDY HIMSELF?!"**_ Bonna looked in a calm state of shock. "No, Springtrap just wants me. If I leave with him… he can leave you guys alone. I had nothing here but my brothers, but they have dealt with me being gone for years already." Bonna said and took Springtrap's hand in her own. "I know goodbye sounds like im never coming back… but in reality, that's what is happening. Im sorry, goodbye everyone, im not coming back." Bonna said and the two walked out as Springtrap said softly to Baby, "tell everyone to retreat, you're in charge of the troops now." He said as they walked off.

"but…" Baby said as she watched Springtrap and Bonna left.

A/N

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY TO…

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(STARTS SINGING "AMERICAN BOY")

"ROUND AND ROUND, LET THE CITY TURN, PARTY IN THE HILLS, WE CAN PARTY IN THE BURBS! ROOF ON FIRE IM NOT CONCERNED-" (gets slapped by Bonnie and he hands me a truck full of A&W root beer.)

"Ok, is there such thing as having too much fun? Cuz I am!" (Screams and chugs a huge bottle of A&W root beer.) "Well, as my social studies teacher says "well, there is such thing as a dumb question!" And I think I have asked a dumb question, CUZ THE AWNSER IS YES TO MY OWN QUESTION BECAUSE IM DEFINATLY HAVING TOO MUCH FUN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ok, all silliness aside, I possibly will post again today as the official… BIRTHDAY CHAPTER! If you are as hyped as I am, show your love and follow and favorite me! PEACE I got to go drink more root beers!


	14. Chapter 14

The birthday chapter

This has nothing whatsoever to do with the story! If you don't want to read me going insane, skip to the next chapter, if there is no chapter…

 _ **TOO BAD FOR YOU BRUH!**_

LET'S GET STARTED

On the morning of December 27th a girl ran to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Guys…?" I said as was greeted by darkness. "Freddy? Bonnie? Chica? Foxy? ANYONE?" I looked around and stepped forward, I heard a party hat fall off one of the tables, I reached to get it and I felt instead, a warm, plastic hand. Of course, in the dark, I did what anyone else would have done. I screamed and punched the animatronic in the gut.

Toy Freddy doubled over as the lights flicked on to reveal all the animatronics watching in fear. A hand clamped over my mouth as I began to swear at him for scaring the crap out of me. Freddy chuckled as Foxy punched toy Freddy for scaring me. I smiled as Archlight and Siliva hugged me, and Mangle stuck her tongue out as Bonnie snapped a picture of us. I grinned as Mangle grabbed my shirt in her mouth and spat me back out and said "ewww! Cat hair! Im going to have fur balls for years!" she said and spat out several cat hairs as proof. "Vixy! What can I say, I tried it once before when she was just a pup, got a mouthful of cat instead." Archlight said and picked me up in her arms instead. "Carry her like a human child then, plus, her shirt would tear from gravity, even though she is light for a child her age." She said and threw me over her shoulder. I giggled as the Funtime animatronics and Springtrap arrived.

"Happy birthday, I have a gift for you, get inside of me and join the family!" Springtrap said, only to be punched roughly by Baby and Bonna. "No! Stop saying that to every night guard on their birthday Spring!" Bonna said and punched him again. "Jeez! I was just screwing with her!" Springtrap replied and laughed. I shook my head as Mangle grabbed me again and dropped me in Bonnie's arms. "Come on! I HAVE A GAME, I SECRETLY LEFT IT HERE ON MOVIE NIGHT WHEN FOXY GOT DRUNK ON RUM DURING PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN AND KISSED VIXY!" I screamed and ran away from said vulpine animatronics, but they caught me.

"Ye have disobeyed the captain's direct orders of not to speak o' that lassie! Now old' Captain Foxy must punish his first mate!" Foxy said and raised his hook, I screamed as Vixy took it out and replaced it with a feather. "TICKLE TIME!" foxy said in glee as he tickled me. I laughed and banged in the table until tears poured down my face and I was wheezing for breath. "S…st…s-s-stop…m-m-m…m-make…i-i…it…s-s-stop…" I said as Vixy grabbed Foxy's hands and tied them to his back as she grabbed me and tied me up as well. She and Archlight grabbed me and they dragged us to pirate's cove where everyone was assembled and were chanting softly. "Ball pit… ball pit…ball pit…" the chant got louder as we were shoved to the plank of the ship that was pirates cove, I looked to foxy, my gaze grim. "Well, it seems we are going to Davey jones locker now captain…it's been a true honor to serve ye, captain Foxy the pirate…" I said as we neared the ball pit. Foxy smiled as his tail twitched. He gave a series of ear twitches that was our own form of code. I in reply, snapped my fingers in a pattern.

"Any last words before we send ye off?" Freddy said in a perfect pirate accent. We blinked in surprise and nodded "aye." We said then shouted. "A GOOD CAPTAIN ALWAYS GOES DOWN WITH HIS SHIP!" we screamed and plunged into the pit. Foxy's hook cut through his rope easily, but I was struggling as I sunk deeper into the ball pit. I started to notice that it got deeper as my eyes started to shut as I wasted all my energy to try to undo the ropes while trying to stay afloat. I felt a tear roll down my face as I knew that the "sea" had claimed me for its own…

Foxy looked nervously at the pit. "O-o-ok lass… ye can stop pretending ye are drowning. Lass, ok. That's enough, you have the rope undone so come back to the surface…" he said. Archlight paced in nervous little circles. "I think something's wrong, the rope was too tight on her, I know she can undo knots, but she was tired from the tickling and…oh no…" Foxy said and dove into the pit.

I lay there in the ball pit when I heard a rustling as a red muzzle poked in front of me. I grabbed it and a hand grabbed my shirt as I relaxed, _im safe now…_ I thought as I drifted into unconsciousness…

"Get up! Get up! Please!" a voice said, I opened my eyes to see Freddy, chica and Bonnie along with the toys and Funtime animatronics watching me. Mangle, Siliva and Archlight flung themselves at me and I was crushed under over 200 pounds of metal and tears.

"Happy birthday…" Chica said handing me a slice of pizza and a party hat. I smiled and hugged her as I heard the pounding of metal as Foxy flung himself at me. "Lass!" he screamed and hugged me. "Foxy…" I said and hugged him tightly. Foxy smiled and suddenly swung me into his arms and we both laughed as Chica came with a can of A&W root beer. I smiled and hugged her and shook up the can. Everyone groaned as I pointed it at Foxy and opened it. A minute later, foxy was dripping with the soda. I laughed as bonnie gave Foxy a towel and the fox began to dry off. I noticed something and hid my laughter as I pointed out that the half eaten pizza slice I was eating was now stuck to Foxy's suit. "NOOOOO the great captain Foxy has fallen from grease! Why must I be ruined by a grease stain on me suit?!" foxy said and sprinted away.

I started to laugh until I got hiccups. "Oh *hic* god! That was the *hic* funniest *hic* night ever *hic*" I said as 6am chimed. Everyone said goodbye as I left, but Foxy pressed a plush of himself into my hands and put his hook on my shoulder gently, I looked to him and he pulled me close and kissed me, on the lips. Mangle covered Bb's eyes as everyone smirked at the sight. We pulled apart and Foxy Said softly "happy birthday lass…"

A/N

And yes, yesterday was the 27th and my birthday, sorry it was a bit late but we got a Betta fish and saw the new Star Wars movie yesterday. The story is not over as I think we have still more to go. Peace!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: shadows and anger

Bon looked to the original Baby as she kicked her dead counterpart away from the sobbing form of Ballora. "Enough, anyone here who wishes to join our side, to be protected and provided for, step forward now." A raspy voice said. Ennard stepped into the room and looked everyone over, then he noticed Chic's discarded cloak and picked it up. "None of our soldiers wore this. Whose is it?" Baby barked. Then, she noticed Bane's absence. "BANE!" she bellowed. Nothing happened. "COME OUT HERE YOU TRAITOR!" Ennard screeched.

Bon stepped forward and said loud enough for the two bots to hear. "You won't find them anywhere, they are safe, in a place where nobody will ever find them." He growled. Baby's faceplates flashed "and where would that beeee… toooyyy Booonnieee?" Ennard hissed. Bon looked in anger and crossed his arms. "Nowhere of your concern, Ennard." He replied as Baby grabbed him by the neck and held him effortlessly by the neck. "Tell me or the girl dies!" she said and pointed at Ballora. On cue, a dark shadow of a man appeared near Ballora, "Mike!" all the original animatronics yelled. Mike smiled and suddenly grabbed Ballora by the throat.

Ballora!" Bon cried out, resulting in the grip he was in to tighten.

"Toy Bonnie!" Ballora cried out as she tried to unpry the fingers that constricted on her throat.

"Tell us! Now or we kill the girl, Toy Bonnie!" Baby spat.

"Fine, they are in the forest, they ran off." Bon rasped. "Who is the other then?" Baby snarled, tightening her grip. "It is…to-" Bon said but went limp in her grip. "Toy Bonnie!" all the animatronics cried out and charged forward, only to be sent flying back as Mike raised a purple hand to Baby and knelt down and looked to her. "Hello Baby, it is me… your servant…" he said. Baby's gaze softened as she knelt down to Mike and tilted his head to her blue eyes. "E-Elisha?!" she gasped and hugged him.

Elisha smiled and only Ballora's shut eyes saw what the others did not see.

"William Afton!" she shrieked and lunged at Mike. But Baby caught her hands and shoved Ballora to the side. "Ennard. Lock this one up. I'll take the rabbit. Obviously he's important to them." She said. Ennard nodded and Baby added, "Stabilize them both please." Ennard nodded and two wires snuck into gaps in Bon and Ballora's suits. After a moment, a light flashed like a bolt of energy into their suits. "NO!" somebody cried out. "Well, let's get going!" Baby said and dragged Bon away. To the forest.

~at Springtrap's~

Bonna lay against Springtrap's suit, she felt… _complete_ with him. She smiled and snuggled closer to him as he stroked her ears. Springtrap and Bonna heard footsteps coming close and they got up and went to meet Baby as she dragged Bon behind her.

"Bon!?" Bonna asked. Baby smiled wickedly and said. "You take this scrap of plastic and I need to talk with Bonna." And threw Bon at Springtrap. Bonna felt hands clamp on her own hands and pull her away to a room. Bonna felt a hand clamp over her mouth as a gag was placed in her mouth.

"Well. You think you're so special now, don't you…" Baby said and punched her in the gut. Bonna felt pain wrack her as baby continued to taunt and torture her.

"He's mine!" Baby spat and kicked her across the room. Bonna raised her head and said "he never wanted you… he wants me…" she replied as Baby kicked her into a wall and lifted her by her throat.

"You're nothing…" baby said and punched her again. "He just likes you because you were trapped in a room with him." She continued and hit her in the head. "But… you are just a faze… he will love me and forget about you… your as meaningless as the dirt at his feet." She said and ripped an ear off.

"You have done nothing in your short, meaningless, pathetic, life. Unlike you, Springtrap and I will go down in Fazbear history! You, you are nothing and you're as useless as that fat old bear and the imposter of me… and that weird boy thing that was scooped." Baby said and ripped Bonna's bottom jaw off and cracked an eyeball. Bonna felt anger boil in her.

"Oh, nobody in the world cares for you Bonna… you deserve to rot because you're that useless, if we dismantled you, no parts would be good. In fact… that's your new fate. Springtrap never wanted you. You're only good for… NOTHING!" she said and threw Bonna away into a pit in the ground, her blue eyes were the only thing in the dark room Bonna could see as Baby said.

"Goodbye Bonnabella the rabbit…" she said and Bonna heard the click of a lock as the door was shut.

~Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: rooftop~

Siliva looked up at the moon from the rooftop of the building. She shut her eyes and thought about Archlight.

"I was fine, with a bot. who would come into her life now and again.

I was fine because I knew, that they didn't really matter until you.

I was fine when you came, and we all fought like it was some silly game, over her, who'd she choose.

After all those years I'd never thought, I'd loose.

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it. Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it, isn't it, isn't it over? You won, and she choose you, and she loved you, and she's gone… it's over, isn't it, why can't I move on?

War and glory, reinvention, capture, freedom, her attention. Out in daylight my potential, bold, precise, and loyal. Who am I now in this world without her? Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her. What does it matter, it's already done! Now I've got to be there for mate…

It's over, isn't it, isn't it, isn't it over? You won, and she chose you and she's gone!

It's…over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

It's over isn't it? Why can't I move on…?" she sung and wiped away a few tears that had spilled…

~meanwhile~

Archlight heard Siliva sing and tried to wipe Siliva's tears away, but she was just a spirit, and she was unable to do anything…

A/N

OH YEA BOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! IT'S 2017 AND MY RESOLUTION IS TO POST AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER A WEEK SO YOU PEOPLE GET TO SEE MORE OF IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT!

Let's make this year great! Please pm or drop a review and tell me ideas for the story and what you would like to see more of… (Pauses and looks right at a certain person, you know who you are) that is NOT Shipping! Other than that, I want to thank people for helping me get so far:

Kauffmanskeep: thank you for your inspirational ranting in lost :laughs: your reviews really brighten my day and I hope when you read this, if you read this, that you know that I love your support with my story!

Wes27: thank you for taking the time for reading my works and for taking Bane to use in your own story!

FXCF: thank you for letting me use Nixus, I know I have been using him wrongly, but it's needed for the plot.

Kimmi~rin~Kira: a very special thanks to you. You have always been someone I look up to, you are the reason I started writing lost, you are my inspiration and the very first author I ever read on this site (even though I read Demoted Determination before A Toy's Will and a Restored Resolve!) I always look forward to your works and I love each installment of a toy's will universe! Thank you.

And the biggest shoutout goes to…

ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE READING THIS STORY RIGHT NOW! Without all of you, I would not be where I am now. As an Author, each review, flame or praise. Matters the universe to me! So thank you! And happy new year to you all!

 _ **-Firecat21870**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: The war is lost… but not our hope

Foxy watched Ennard drag Ballora. In the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a flash of light blue dart away. He turned, but nobody was there. His ears drooped as he remembered that Siliva was gone. She committed suicide, over a bot he never really knew. But he had saw Siliva's devotion to Archlight in her eyes, she would put Archlight before everything, before logic, before herself, before her own life…

Foxy sighed rubbing his eye with his non-hook hand, he needed to move on. But he could not, he realized that since Siliva had returned to his life, she had become obsessed with that wolf. There was something different about her sister, he remembered the sorrow and hope that had filled Siliva's eyes as she pulled the trigger. How just an hour after Siliva killing herself, Bane had come carrying Archlight's body. Now, both were gone, Bonna had left with Springtrap, the war was over. Freddy and Baby are dead bon had been stolen and Chic was missing.

"God… this place is in ruins now…" Toy Freddy said. Everyone remaining looked up in hope, even the Funtime animatronics. Both leaders of the pizzerias were dead. Fred was the recognized leader, Funtime Freddie was not able to lead the Funtime animatronics, that was Ballora's job, and she was gone. Bonnie looked in despair as for the second time, both of his siblings were gone. Vixy and Foxetta limped toward them, Bonnie and Chica followed with Freddie, Foxy stepped with them. Fred watched the pizzeria's remaining bots walk to him.

"We have lost… but we won't give up. We must start rebuilding the ruins of who we are. Springtrap came here for one bot. Bonna, he has her and Ennard is complete. We may not win our battle right now, or tomorrow, or next month. But we must stand strong in the name of the fallen!" Fred said. Foxy snapped his jaw and saluted. "AYE!" he growled. Everyone muttered in agreement, but a new voice spoke. "Now… where is Siliva…? I dearly miss my pack mate, even though she's Foxy's sister, she's a wolf at heart…" every bot turned around to see a familiar face, and a scream pierced the air…

A/N

Cliffhanger! Yes! Im sorry about the wait, but I am working on a new story called Reflections, it's a Steven Universe fanfic. I had it coming…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: the end

Hi everyone, in your spotlight died but this is a final chapter before the third and final installment of this series, im deciding on either _**Finding a way home**_ , or _**Shattered**_ for the title please tell me what you think, this chapter is extremely crappy in my opinion and it is just a bad cliffhanger before the next story comes. Sorry for the delay! Also, fair warning, this chapter contains lots of torture and a bit of swearing (not a lot)

~Firecat21870

"What should we do with you? Oh what should we do with you…?" Baby hissed to a heavily damaged Bonna, who was tied to a chair. Bonna's once bright eyes that used to always shine in joy, now looked down at the stone floor before her feet. Her casing was dull and chipped with pieces missing from unnecessary beatings. She had been reduced from a proud strong rabbit who had saved everyone, to a mere ghost of herself, afraid to speak or make eye contact. In the weeks that had passed. Bonna had disappeared from herself. She was a mindless puppet, manipulated by Baby's evil strings full of lies and anger. All hope of Springtrap finding her was lost as her empty eyes looked blankly at Baby when the bot tilted her head up forcefully, Bonna flinched. Afraid of a harsh slap or punch, she shut her eyes and dreaded the worst.

But nothing came.

"Hmmm… I wonder when I will finish you. But I want to make _every. Last. Funtime model._ _ **Suffer**_ **!** " Baby hissed as she held Bonna's head in her hand. "Ooh! I have an idea! Let's go dearie!" Baby hissed, her eyes lighting up in delight as she dragged Bonna out of the chair and pulled her to a room that resembled a parts room. Baby grabbed a dusty faded box marked B…n…a as Baby pulled off the duct tape to reveal shiny pink casing. "Let's fix you up! I have no clue how to do this, but I'll be sure to make it as _painful_ as possible!" Baby said and carelessly stripped Bonna of her remaining casing.

"Hm, should I turn you off so you don't scream? Or… aha!" Baby said and reached for Bonna's voice box and tore it out. "That ought to shut you up! Now hold still Bonna so you don't hurt yourself more than needed." She said and crushed Bonna's voice box in one hand before throwing it into the darkness.

Bonna felt tears well in her eyes as pain flared where her voice box used to be. "Oh, now, now baby. Don't cry. We've only started my dear…" Baby said and tore a wire from one of Bonna's legs, the leg hung limp. "This ought to be fun!" she said and grabbed a sledgehammer and crushed the main support structure of her leg.

Bonna did all she could not to give Baby the satisfaction of seeing her pain, so she just grit her teeth and shut her eyes. "Oh, did I _hurt_ you?" Baby asked in mock concern. Bonna opened her eyes and tried to put as much hate and fury into a glare as possible. "Ok! Let's keep going then since you're not in any pain!" she said cheerfully and continued damaging Bonna.

Just when Bonna felt like the pain would never end, she felt a single tear run down her casing as her vision flickered as the hammer hit her back. Bracing herself for the final blow, she felt nothing come, and the horrible truth hit her as Baby pulled a new tool out, worse than almost anything.

Baby held a power drill.

At that moment, Bonna knew Baby was making her suffer on purpose, just like everything else. It was just a game to the insane bot. Bonna felt tears run freely down her face as Baby turned the power drill on and dug it into Bonna's exposed back "oh, I hurt you!" a wicked smirk crossed Baby's face as she dug the drill deeper into Bonna, she did not want to kill her. She was playing with Bonna. Just like every beating of taunt.

"Ah! Look at you cry! Just like the weakling you really are! Not a hero! You are worthless garbage, im doing everyone a favor by scrapping you!" Baby screamed, her eyes alight in an inane glint.

 _You call this scrapping me? You're just going to lock me back up…_ Bonna thought, and then she felt a soft hand tilt her head up into deep blue eyes.

Freddy.

Bonna felt a single tear drip through the bear's hand, and then she saw Baby, the real Baby, hug her. Her green eyes full of tears. _**"We will help put you back together…"**_ they whispered as Bonna finally shut her eyes, but a single voice tore through the air, as sharp as a knife. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

As Bonna's vision flickered and faded, she saw a golden blur attack the imposter Baby as Freddy and Baby held out their hands to Bonna…

A/N

Thanks to all of you guys for supporting this story! That's the end of IYS and im proud of it! The last chapter after this might be an epilogue. And then the final part of this trilogy! I think the next installment will be very interesting and im happy to have finished this! If I could, I would name you all to thank, nut here are some of the most important people, all of them are helpful and I thank each of my fellow authors and friends who helped guide me in this:

Wes27

Kauffmanskeep

Kimmi~rin~Kira

FXCF

Those are just a few people who helped. I also want to thank my friends who help me and guide me in inspirational ways, and who I spoiled each chapter for them while it was still being written out. But the biggest shoutout goes to you. Dear reader. Thank you so much for sticking with me the whole time. Thank you


	18. Ending

Epilogue

"Siliva!" Archlight yelled as the blue Vixen shoved her way through, a glare on her features. "Who are you, imposter?!" Siliva growled. Archlight stepped forward and put a hand onto Siliva's cheek, only for it to be slapped viciously away.

"Go away! Archlight is DEAD!" Siliva screamed. Archlight looked hurt until the soft sound of a music box resonated through the tense air, accompanied by Archlight's soft voice.

" _Words are born into air, and quickly fade out in the wind, but they find a way inside you, where they live on forevermore…_

 _When the skies are dark and full of rain, look inside your heart. A light, so warm and aglow, shining just like the sun…_

 _You can see just how much you've grown, how strong you are. A light will open up to you, and it starts from the day that you, first heard those words…"_

Siliva suddenly fell to her feet, her eyes swimming in unshed tears. Archlight turned to her and knelt down to the vixen's level. "Now do you see? I was as dead as you where… but we are both alive." The wolf said softly. Siliva said nothing, she just clenched her fists as hot tears spilled down her muzzle as she hugged the wolf tightly. "Why? Why did you answer him Archlight…? I was torn about-" Siliva whispered, but Archlight put a finger on her snout before using her other hand to wipe Siliva's tears away. "Because, I made a promise long ago… I never kept that promise, to free you. I owe Bonna my life for helping save the pizzeria, we lost so much, but are hope is not gone…" Archlight said softly, a sword materializing in her hand. "now, we fight!" she said, her voice louder. Cheers rising up in the pizzeria.

~FIN (or not, nope. Defiantly not the end!)

A/N

Well, that's the end of In Your Spotlight! The next part of this series is going to be called finding a way home. The song Archlight sang is Lyra's theme from Fairy Tail (expect a fanfiction soon) A few closing notes:

To Elizabeth and Kate- I hope this has brought a few tears, and a bit of excitement. Kate, please get your account!

To Wes27- I have plans for Wes, I lied about killing him off, and I already have big plans for him in finding a way home. (I'll PM you the details to see if you approve. If not, im sorry.)

To FXCF- im sorry if my use of your OC has been wrong, I feel that I will no longer use him because I never want to portray a character wrongly. My apologies.

I can't wait to see you again, until next time!

 _ **~Firecat21870**_


End file.
